Theodora Hood
Theodora is the daugther of Robin Hood and Zelena Mills and step daugther of Regina Mills and half sister of Roland, Avery, Addison, Henery and the twins. She is protrayed by Nina Dobrev. 'Personality' Theodora is wicked like her mother. She is cold, smart, and maniuplative. She seems to not care about anyone other then herself. However that changed when we see her kill Coco Gold and she regrets it and cries and she shows kindess towards Peter. She seems to have a alot of hatered towards her mother, father and Regina. But maybe just maybe underneath the cold wicked exterior is a kind person. 'History' Her sad Story: Theodora is the protect of a trick. She is a mistake for lack of a better term. Her mother impresoniated Robin love and former wife; Merian and the once theif thought he was having a realtionship with his wife but that wasn't so. It was just Zelena trying to ruien her sisters life yet again. Child hood As a result of Regina not being able to stop her sister from taking custody of Theodora she grew up in OZ with her mother.However Theo didn't start off wicked.She was acutally kind to the residents of OZ and they had hope for the young witch.However her mother would crush every good and kind thought the child would have. She would let her daugther see her siblings and her aunt and she'd reward her daugther with love if she well teased or hurt her siblings.Not wanting to disapoint her mother or be "grounded or beaten" Theo would do what her mother asked. Teen years Theo's powers got stronger through the years and it seemed what little good was in her was gone. While not shown in the rp yet while on her way back to meet her mother at the portal to OZ she hears pipes and sees boys dancing around a fire.She approaches the boy who's playing the pipes and smiles. "You're Peter Pan" aren't you?" she says.He noddes. "Can you take me with you to that place orphan children talk about.Please my mother is a horrid women and I don't want to go back home please take me with you." She begs.The boy stops playing the pipes and laughs as does the other youngsters. "Sorry lass there are no lost girls in neverland now be gone with you!" Theodora then starts to cry."No please you don't understand! "The boys then vanish and Theodora is left alone. She looks in the window and sees her father,Regina and her siblings smileing and laughing and at that moment she realized that she was unwanted.She has no family and says the famous line "Perhaphs it is far better to be feared then loved" Storybrook High ' Theo is allowed to attend the school her mother sees it as an oppertunity for her daugther to reak havoick on Regina's perfect little family and allows her to go.While at the school Theo meets a famuilar face.Well his face doesn't look as famiular but through her vast knowledge of magic she asks for his ''real ''name and introduces himself as Malcon but says "You may know me as Peter Pan". T he two seem to form an alliance and the start of some type of realtionship and evenutally turn the wolf pack party upside down. ''Turning a princess dark During the party Theo sees the young princess Chole Jones and sees this as a oppertuinty to have some fun.So she kidnaps the princess and fills her headwith imagains of her lover Dorian Frost with other women.After that it was easy to convience Chole to make her pain and feels want to go away with a simple signature on a dotted line Theo put a spell on her making her dark.However the monster she created has become to powerful for Theo's likeing and she plans to devise a plan with Peter to kill her. Soul stealing After turning Chole dark she gets into a fight with Dorian Frost and the goodies. The ince prince sends a blast at her and ends up cracking her necklace. As many of you know like her mother that necklace hold her magic and her life force. Not wanting to die she desides to contact the god of the under world Hades. He gives her the power to steal souls but says some of the souls she'll collect will go to him and if she backs out on the deal he will end her life. while talking this deal over Hades points out that they have a spy and disappeares.Theo sees Coco Gold about to run off and tell everyone! Thinking quickly Theodora disguises herself as girls fathers rival killan Jones.She hesitates and then sees a image of her mother saying ''She has to die Theo.Kill her before she ruins everything! ''Theodora gives into the voice and rips out Coco's soul shattering it and fo good measure rips out the girls heart and crushes it.She turns back to her normal self and falls to her knees.She shakes Coco begging her to wake up but she doesn't and she realises what she has done.This is the first time we see a more careing side of Theo. We see it again when after the time skip she places a red rose with a black ribbion on the girls grave. While not said in the rp yet Theo oftens has nightmares in which she relives killing Coco gold and feels guilty about it. Theodora must gather more souls in order to surive and plans to do that. '''Her "Death" While it didn't happen in the rp yet it will. When the whole Kill Chole plot fails Regina takes Theo to the very cell Pan was.She has her necklace in her hand. Theo while she is scared smiles. "How fitting that I die in a cold damp cell.Go on Regina do it I deserve it.What are you waiting for crush it already! "R egina seemes to hesitate and Theo drops the tough apperance. "Just do it. Don't feel bad.I made my choices just tell my father that I'm sorry.I'm sorry I couldn't be the daugther he wanted and deserved. Tell my siblings that as well and that depsite everything I've done that I love them and I am so sorry." She says starting to cry. "I hope that one day they can forgive me and you can as well. I wish you were my mother instead Regina I really do..."Regina then crushes the necklace and Theo gripps her chest and falls hard onto the ground and disappears with a puff of green smoke but she doesn't die instead she is sent to a different world. Halloween town/Season 2 Theodora wakes up in a forest surrounded by trees with all different doors on them.She goes through the door with a pumpkin on it and thus begains her journey.There she is kidnaped by a black haired man named Ptich which we will learn about what happens more later. 'Relationships' Zelena Her mother. She hates her not much more to say about it Robin '' He is her father. She honestly doesn't think he loves her or ever wanted her.However we know that's not true but Theo thinks other wise. ''Regina Is her aunt and Step mother.Yeah trying putting that into a family tree project.Currently now in the rp they seem to hate each other and not get along. Regina ends up "Killing" her.Maybe as the rp goes on they'll realize how alike they are. Her siblings: The only one she really had interaction with in the rp so far is Roland.Through Roland response towards her it seems as though her siblings don't like her much but she is still there sister. Peter Pan They have formed a alliance but it seems that it may be starting to become something more.They both seem to care for each other. 'Abilities' She pretty much has the same powers as her mother and Regina.However in Seaosn 2 of the rp we will see why the residents of halloween town nicknamed her Shock. 'Notes' Category:Female Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Hood Family